gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Boxville
The Boxville is a multi-stop truck or walk-in delivery van featured in both 3D Universe and HD Universe. It's manufactured by Brute in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe The Boxville has a rather generic design, and most closely resembles a Chevrolet or GMC Step Van that ranges from the late 1970s to the early 1990s. In-game, it looks very bulky and large with small thin wheels. All models are seen with different paintjob conditions. While the Boxville in Vice City looks very generic, the San Andreas version has a slightly curved roof and a smaller front fascia. All renditions differs from the paintjob and its condition, being the Vice City model with the most faded paintjob at the bottom and the San Andreas model the most clean. HD Universe Again, the body resembles the GMC Step Van, but is less bulkier than the previous generation, resulting in a light and versatile vehicle. It is still the heaviest delivery van in all the GTA games. The Boxville now includes a bit rounded bodywork, smaller frontage and a bigger front bumper, while the rear bumper is now a step-side bumper for the cargo doors. This model, unlike previous renditions, doesn't "cut" the driver's compartment and the cargo compartment. Instead, features a small corridor that leads to the cargo compartment. In Grand Theft Auto IV, there are clean variants and "vandalized" variants, which the later one features a graffiti over the lower section of the side panels. All variants are blank Boxville aren't operated by a specific company, as all of them are blanks in the city. After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Boxville fetching $1,800. However, in Grand Theft Auto V, there are no longer vandalized versions and now, several companies uses these vehicles. For example, variants of the Boxvilles used by Los Santos Department of Sanitation and Los Santos Department of Water & Power can be found at streets or near their respective facilities in GTA V. This variant features 4 strobe lights that can be activated, as well as several objects, such roof frames, piping and 2 stacks of cones at the front. A Boxville with a unique Post OP livery was added in Grand Theft Auto Online through the Heists Update. It appears during the Pacific Standard - Vans heist setup mission, and is unlocked after its completion. Current Design Gallery GoPostal Boxville= |-| LSDWP Boxville= Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Boxville's speed and handling is mostly the same as any large vehicle, with a top speed leveling off at around 111 miles per hour . Due to its large size and weight, it suffers from poor steering and handling, and its tires lose grip with the road much easier. Because of its high center of gravity, it is prone to tipping over if driven on rough, uneven terrain. However, its large size can be used as an advantage; It can easily ram smaller cars off the road. The Boxville in GTA: San Andreas has a horn nearly identical to the Mafia Sentinel, Sentinel XS and the Vice City rendition of the Sabre. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Boxville in GTA IV has poor performance in most areas. The vehicle itself is extremely heavy, negating its ability to accelerate and maintain a reasonable speed, let alone gather a high top speed. The vehicle has slow handling, however, due to the weight and sheer size, it is able to ram other vehicles, especially compact cars and sedans, off the road. The truck has reasonable brakes, but are still mediocre and often fail to stop the vehicle in reasonable time. The vehicle is powered by what sounds like a low-revving, low power 6-cylinder engine, with a high displacement, however, the in-game engine model is a twin-cam turbocharged Inline-4, in a front engine, rear wheel drive configuration. The engine is coupled up to, evidently by sound, a low-geared 5 speed transmission. The Boxville has a tendency to fall over in sharp turns. This is a "huge" flaw, since the vehicle is used as a getaway vehicle in some missions throughout the series. GTA IV Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |Drivetrain Files= |Drivetrain Tested= RWD |Gears Files= |Gears Tested= 5 |Mass (Files only)= }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' .]] The Boxville returns to GTA V mostly unchanged. The van returns with the exact same engine layout, albeit with more detail. The vehicle's performance specifications and overall speed remain unchanged, however, due to GTA V's new handling physics, the vehicle turns much quicker, with much better, stiffer suspension, which benefits in acceleration and braking rates, however, the vehicle is still extremely heavy and therefore outweighs the aforementioned benefits. In the enhanced version, the engine sound is now changed. Instead of sharing the engine sound of the Mule, it now occupies an engine sound similar to the Surfer. This changes its 6-cylinder-alike engine sound to a low-revving, low-power V8 engine. GTA V Overview Inline-6 (Sound - X360/PS3 version only) V8 (Sound - Enhanced version only) Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 4 }} Image Gallery BoxvilleGraffiti-GTAIV-front.png|"Vandalised" variant in GTA IV. (rear quarter view.) PostalVan-Front-GTAV.png|A GoPostal Boxville. (Rear quarter view). Boxville-front-gtav.png|A brown GoPostal Boxville. Boxville-GTAV-LSDS.png|"Los Santos Department of Sanitation" variant. (Rear quarter view) LSDWPBoxville-GTAV-RSC.png|A LSDWP Boxville on Social Club. GoPostalBoxville-GTAV-RSC.png|A GoPostal Boxville on Social Club. PostOPBoxville-GTAO-Front.png|The Post OP Boxville. (rear quarter view) Variants Burglary Boxville GTA San Andreas features a specialized variant of the Boxville, referred officially as a Boxville, named internally in game files as a "boxburg" (a possible short form of "Box'ville '''Burg'lary"), and unofficially dubbed the "'''Boxville Black" or "Black Boxville". The differences from a standard Boxville include its unique dark gray body color and a quieter engine (using the same engine noise as the Pony). The van is integral to the game's burglary sub-missions that take place at night, and is prominently used in one mission where Carl Johnson has to steal Colonel Fuhrberger's weapons for Ryder before sunrise. Boxville-GTASA-burglary-front.jpg|The "Black" Boxville used for burglaries in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. Mr Whoopee Ice cream variant found in 3D Universe. MrWhoopee-GTASA-front.jpg|The Mr Whoopee in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas (rear quarter view.) Mr Tasty Ice cream variant found in Grand Theft Auto IV. It replaces Mr Whoopee in HD Universe. MrTasty-GTAIV-front.png|The Mr Tasty in Grand Theft Auto IV. (rear quarter view.) Alphamail A variant bearing Alpha Mail liveries with improved performance. Only available in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Alphamail-GTACW.png Taco Van Modified Boxville intended to sell tacos in GTA V. It's much larger than the usual Boxville. BruteTacoVan-Front-GTAV.png|Taco Van, an extended variant of the Boxville. (Rear quarter view). Special Variants *A Boxville with a unique Humane Labs and Research livery appears during the BZ Gas Grenades heist Setup mission (story mode) and the Humane Raid - Deliver EMP heist setup mission (online). In story mode, it can be stolen during the mission and stored in safehouse garages only if the gas grenades are picked up first and then, the van stolen. This variant can also be selected in the Content Creator. BZGasGrenades-GTA5.png|The "Humane Labs & Research" Boxville. HumaneLabsBoxville-GTAV-RSC.png|The variant on Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * Commonly spawns in Viceport and Escobar International. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Standard Boxville * Commonly spawns in industrial districts and seaports in major cities, as well as rural areas. * A black Boxville parked occasionally in front of Bio Engineering building in Montgomery, Red County. * Sometimes seen in the parking lot behind the Well-Stacked Pizza in Blueberry and Red County. * Can be found with full immune in the mission T-Bone Mendez. Burglary Boxville * Across the street from the gym in Ganton, Los Santos, between the blue row of houses across from where Denise lives. * Behind the building across from the fire station in Doherty, San Fierro. * Behind the building closest to the southeast freeway exit in Pilgrim, Las Venturas. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' * Parked in front of Printing Works. * A special black and white Boxville can be obtained after you complete the mission Domo Arigato Domestoboto. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Common around Acter Industrial Park. * Common around Bohan Industrial in Bohan. * Commonly spawns in a small garage lot on Nickel Street, just under the overpass of Galveston Avenue. Spawns in the same position online as well. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *LSDWP and LSDS version is usually seen at the Port of Los Santos or sometimes, exiting of main facilities of their respective companies. The same version can be found just north east of the Cypress Flats Ammunation, near an electric station on the eastern side of the Los Santos River. *A Humane Labs and Research variant can be obtained only during the preparation of The Jewel Store Job if the player has chosen the 'smart' approach. *The GoPostal version can occasionally be seen pulling out of alleys in the city, specially near the GoPostal building in Downtown Vinewood. It can also be found parked at the Post Op Depository on Plaice Place, in the Port of Los Santos, as well as in the Post Op Depository on Paleto Boulevard, Paleto Bay. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *As already mentioned, the Post-OP Boxville can be purchased for $45,000 in GTA Online, after completing Pacific Standard - Vans. *The standard Boxvilles are extremely rare, if not impossible, to appear in GTA Online. Trivia General *The Boxville can be found in Rockstar North's Manhunt, as well as a police utility van for the Carcer City Police Department that resembles the same vehicle. *The Boxville plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: Radio Los Santos. **GTA IV: San Juan Sounds. *A white Boxville can be found in Rockstar Vancouver's Bully. It is a parked vehicle and plays no part in the storyline. *Claude Speed is seen using a vehicle similar to a Boxville in the short film for GTA 2. *The Boxville features standard car-style cab doors in the GTA series as opposed to their real life counterpart which are sliding doors. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *The Boxville in GTA San Andreas has 2 models, they both look the same but have a different engine sound. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The Boxville has a unique NPC that drives it. It is usually a delivery man character. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In the BradyGames guidebook for GTA V, the Boxville is listed twice. See Also *Mr Tasty, a conversion of the Boxville *Alphamail Navigation }} de:Boxville es:Boxville fr:Boxville pl:Boxville ru:Boxville pt:Boxville fi:Boxville Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Vans Category:Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vans Vehicle Class